Big Bird in China Credits
Opening Logos * The Children's Television Workshop and China Central Television, Beijing, The People's Republic of China Opening Credits * "Big Bird in China" * Created by: Jon Stone * Starring Caroll Spinney as Big Bird · with Brian Muehl as Barkley · Lisa Ouyang as Xiao Foo * Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Brian Muehl and Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Martin P. Robinson, Ed Christie, Cheryl Blalock and Jim Henson * Cast: Katherine Lakoski, Lu Ja-Lin, Arabella Hong, Ting Bao-Yi & Wang Kwan-Wei, Hua Ziu Ping, Chou Yi-Ping, Liu Xio-Shen, Zhang Xin-Tien, Xu Tien-Ed, Quan She-Zhen, Li Jiang, Lu Fu-Hai & Wu Chi-Lian * Written by: Jon Stone and Joseph A. Bailey * Story by: Caroll Spinney * Produced by: David K. Liu * Directed by: Jon Stone Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Tish Sommers * Associate Director: Ozzie Alfonso * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus · Directed by: Larry Haron * Musical Director: Bob Singelton * Music Composed, Arranged and Conducted by: Dick Lieb * Background Music Adaptions by: Dick Lieb * Additional Music by: Bob Singleton * Music Producers: Danny Epstein and Dave Connor * for the Muppets: Caroly Wilcox, Larry Jameson, Susan Moore, Richard Termine * for Big Bird: Kermit Love, Debra Spinney * Original Puppet Design: Donald Sahlin * Muppet Workshop Coordinator: Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Editor: Ken Gutstein * Audio: Blake Norton * Video: Gerry Taylor * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland * Graphic Designer: Bill Horvath * Art Director: Victor Di Napoli * Production Stage Manager: Caryl Cruickshank * Stage Manager: James Edwards * Costume Designers: Joseph Fretwell III, Calista Hendrickson * Lighting Director: Jim Boyers * Cameras: Roy Simper, Larry Barclay, Tim Rohal, Dennis Bartlett * Location Coordinator: Peter Chow * Post Production Associate: Susan Milano * Choreographer: Irving Davies * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Jeremy van Bunnens * Unit Manager: Ruth Scovill * Make-Up: Michael Gemelli * Hair Stylist: William A. Farley * Production Supervisor: Brooks Fountain * Production Assistant · New York: Shari Roman * Research Assistant: Margot Breier * © Children's Television Workshop 1982 * Animation Designed by: Sam McLean with New York Institute of Technology Computer Graphics Laboratory * Special Effects: George Clark * Post Audio Assist: Bob Schott * Re-Recording Mixer: Ken Hahn * Vision Mixer: Mary Forrest * Online Editor: Marcy Levitas Hamilton * For China Central Television: ** Director of Children's Programming: Xu Ja-Cho ** Producers: Kuo Bao-Xiang, Xu Ja-Cha ** Translator: Liu Hui ** Production: Yu Pei-Xia, Li Zhung, Zhang Fu-Gang, Wang Jing-Po * Special Thanks to the television stations and foreign affairs sections of Beijing, Shzhou and Guilin * Executive Producer: Jon Stone Copyright Screen * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop * © 1982 Children's Television Workshop · Muppet Characters © 1982 Muppets, Inc. · All Rights Reserved Category:Random House Home Video Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Street Home Video Category:Sony Wonder Category:End Credits Category:Episode credits Category:Muppets, Inc.